


Strange, Stranger, Yet Stranger

by MidnightMagistrate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: He’s the middle child, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Reader’s relationship with Gaster can be seen as either platonic or romantic, Slice of Life, W. D. Gaster is the Skelebros brother, everyone else mentioned in passing, i guess, i have no idea what i’m doing??, reader is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMagistrate/pseuds/MidnightMagistrate
Summary: Life has been strange ever since a Monster possessed your phone and sent you cryptic messages in a font that nobody but annoying fourth graders used.Life, little did you know, could get even stranger.





	1. Dark, Darker, Yet Darker

You’re lying on your bed, face illuminated with dull white light, your phone held tightly in your hands. You didn’t often stay up past midnight reading fanfics, but you had found and _**insanely** _good one! It even had four separate installments!

”Bless the author,” you whispered, even as the contents caused you great emotional pain. You never faired well while reading angsty fanfics, but... you were too invested now. 

Your flicked your thumb across the screen to scroll down farther. 

That’s when you saw it. 

The author’s words, so chock full of feeling... had changed, changed into a mess of near indecipherable symbols that filled your phone screen. 

“What? What happened? Where’d the story go?” you asked frantically, sitting up in alarm and scrolling up and down, up and down, up and down. It was no use- whatever bug this was wasn’t going away. You couldn’t find a lick of recognizable text. 

“I can’t understand this!” you said, scowling and shaking your phone back and forth in a futile attempt to force it back the way it was. 

Sighing, you ran a hand down your face. You’d just have to deal with this in the morning, or something. 

You shifted in bed to plug your phone into it’s charger. Glancing once more at your phone screen, you nearly screamed in relief when you saw a small bit of text that was not that strange-but-vaguely-familiar set of symbols. 

Taking a deep breath to settle yourself, you read the two small words that had appeared. 

<strike>help me</strike>

There was a dull thud as your phone struck the carpeted floor of your room. 

“What the actual fuck,” you whispered as you fished the phone off the floor. 

You looked again, still startled to see those two words there. 

Help me. 

Who needed help? And why you? What would- no, what could- you even do?

<strike>I am sorry. This must be very shocking for you. </strike>

<strike></strike>More words had formed before you could ponder upon your predicament further. 

“Who is this?” you asked, more to yourself than... whatever had taken over your phone. 

<strike>You may call me Dr. Gaster</strike>

* * *

After that fateful night, you had grown rather close to Gaster. In less than a month’s time, you had managed to piece together that your strange friend was a Monster and was now, for some odd reason, trapped in... some place. He (that was one of the first things you had asked of Gaster) never told you, and you were content with that.

Not happy, but content.

It was much easier to communicate, now that you knew that Gaster preferred to speak in Wingdings, of all things. You had managed to get a more tech-savy friend to code you an app to translate Wingdings automatically into a more readable font. 

You were lying in bed, once again staring into your phone long past midnight. 

If asked, you would have denied feeling worried, but...

You opened the notes app and created a new page. 

“Gaster?” you asked, hesitantly. You weren’t sure the monster slept, but you didn’t want to be rude. 

<strike>Yes?</strike>

”Can you tell me how you got... Wherever you are?” you asked, hating the way your voice gave away exactly how nervous you were to probe into your strange companion’s past.

”Uhh, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to!” you corrected yourself as words started to appear on your phone. 

<strike>It is quite alright. I was wondering when you were going to ask</strike>

”Are you making fun of me?” you asked, treating your phone to a playfully suspicious glare. 

<strike>Perhaps. You have been unusually silent about the topic. </strike>

“I thought you would talk to me about it eventually,” you remarked, shuffling around in bed so that your neck was in a more comfortable position. 

When Gaster responded with an ellipsis, you gasped in mock betrayal. 

“You were running an experiment?”

<strike>Yes</strike>

<strike></strike>”On me, your beloved friend and savior? Your one and only companion? Your- dare I say it- best friend?”

When Gaster didn’t respond, you dropped the playful tone. 

“Really, what happened? I can’t read your mind, dude. You’re gonna have to tell me,” you said, trying to keep your voice gentle. 

<strike>I, in your crude wording, royalty fucked up</strike>

Instantly the mood changed. Never before had you seen Gaster drop an F-bomb. He usually spoke with an almost clinical detachment. 

This amount of feeling was unusual for him, or at least for you to see. 

<strike>I have told you about SOULs before, yes? </strike>

Before you could open your mouth to answer, text flooded your screen. 

<strike>And you know about the barrier. Everyone knows about the barrier. You told me about it, for fuck’s sake. </strike>

<strike>Underground, I used to be someone. Someone important. A royal scientist. The Royal Scientist. I was charged with find a way to break the barrier, or at least get past it.</strike>

<strike>My theory was that if I got enough DETERMINATION into one body, someone could cross the barrier and absorb the human souls nessisary for our escape. </strike>

<strike>The problem is that Monsters do not have very much DETERMINATION. Not very much at all. </strike>

<strike>It must have something to do with our innate magical abilities or our bodies being less physical than a human’s. Not enough flesh to get in the way of the magic. </strike>

<strike>I am getting off topic.</strike>

<strike>And if a Monster were to lose too much of their DETERMINATION, they would... Fall Down. </strike>

<strike>The best way to describe it in human medical terms is a coma. I made a DETERMINATION extractor/inserter, to fix those who had Fallen Down and to get past the barrier. </strike>

<strike>I...</strike>

<strike>I did not have the proof that the machine worked. I...</strike>

<strike>I could not ask King Asgore for test subjects. </strike>

<strike>I did, however, have my own SOUL. </strike>

<strike>I...</strike>

<strike>I...</strike>

<strike>i...</strike>

”Oh, no, Gaster,” you whispered, “It’s gonna be ok, I promise.”

<strike>it is highly illogical to make a promise you cannot keep </strike>

”I’ll make it a thousand million times if you want me to,” you smiled sadly. “I think it would be best if we both got some rest. Is that ok with you?”

* * *

In the weeks to come, information spilled out of Gaster like water out of a faucet. 

He told you... everything. 

He explained the CORE (that left you with a headache), he spoke of his assistants and scientist buddies, and most importantly, he told you of his family. 

<strike>Their names are Sans and Papyrus. </strike>

“Who?” you whispered softly. You were out in public, treating yourself to some much-deserved sunlight and window shopping when he had dropped this bomb on you.

<strike>They’re my brothers. </strike>

“You have brothers?”

<strike>Yes. I am not sure what has become of them in my absence, but... I hope they are well.</strike>

“Well, tell me what they look like, so if I run into them I can tell them that you still love them!

* * *

You actually met his two brothers faster than you would have expected. 

You were out in the grocery store one Saturday morning, picking up your groceries for the rest of the month when you heard them. 

Or rather, you heard Papyrus. 

“HUMAN! I APPRECIATE YOUR TASTE IN PASTA BUT I MUST GRAB SOME SPAGHETTI!” a rather loud voice startled you out of some small chat with Gaster. 

When you turned around to face the voice, you were greeted with someone you were more familiar with that you probably should be. 

Papyrus was taller than Gaster had told you. He was also much, much louder. But the general description was there- a skeleton Monster with small eyes, arms and legs as thin as a stick, and an outrageously flamboyant way of talking.

“Papyrus!” you couldn’t help but say, relieved, surprised, and scared all at the same time as you stood face to face with a Monster you had heard so much about. 

“HUMAN? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?” Papyrus questioned before brushing it off, “AHH! OF COURSE! YOU MUST HAVE HEARD OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS FROM THE STORIES SPREAD FAR AND WIDE OF HIS EPIC COOLNESS!”

You stood there, slightly dumbfounded. Now that you were in front of one of Gaster’s brothers, you didn’t know what to say. 

What could you say? Hey, guess what, your long-lost brother possessed my phone and misses you terribly? 

“hey kid,” another voice, this one much calmer but infinitely more threatening, broke you out of your trance. It belonged to Sans, seeing as the shorter skeleton (he was a bit chubbier and messier than Gaster had described) stepped out from behind his preening brother and fixed you with a long, hard glare.

“Yes?” you asked, your voice once again betraying your true feelings as it cracked. 

“how’d you know his name? i’m not buyin’ any story that you heard it online or on the news or anything,” Sans says, glaring at you suspiciously. 

“Umm... I’ll answer that, just... um. Give me a minute, I can... move my cart out of the way?” you stammered, trying to come up with a good enough excuse to consult Gaster. 

Sans seemed ok with that, so you quickly moved your half-filled cart away from the pasta. When you glanced at your phone, you were both surprised and not surprised to see rows of text filling the screen. 

<strike>What happened? Are you ok?</strike>

<strike>Did I hear Papyrus?</strike>

<strike>Tell him that I’m ok! And that I’ll teach him how to tie his shoes! i never fulfilled that promise...</strike>

<strike>Tell him that I miss him! Tell him not to kill his brother or burn down the house!</strike>

<strike>Wait, is that Sans?</strike>

<strike>Is he pissed at you? He probably is. He would definitely be pissed at you. </strike>

<strike>Tell him... tell him I’m sorry. Tell him that I’m alive, tell him that there was nothing he could do to stop it so don’t blame himself. </strike>

<strike>tell them i love them</strike>

”Don’t worry, dude, I will!” you smiled at your phone. As soon as you did, you glanced at Sans, wondering if he had heard you talking to your phone. Did he think you were crazy? You glanced down to see if Gaster had said anything else, and...

<strike>thank you</strike>

You smiled once again. Gaster- with you acting as a sort of messenger- would be able to speak to his family again. 

“kid? you got some explanin’ to do,” Sans reminded you. 

“Ah. Yes. About that,” you said, DETERMINED to have this conversation but not sure how to start. 

“Your brother kinda possessed my phone and told me all about you?”

* * *

It had been considerably easier to convince Sans that Gaster was possessing your phone once you explained everything Gaster had told you.

Papyrus took the news better, and started to address your phone as ‘brother’.

The two Monsters even introduced you to their other friends, but you maintained a healthy distance from them all. 

If asked, you would have denied feeling intimidated, but...

You couldn’t help thinking that any one of them at any time had the immense magical power that could spell your doom.

You felt much safer with Gaster and the other skeletons. They made you laugh, and aside from Sans’s first impression, you had never once felt intimidated.

Gaster felt the opposite, from what you gathered.

<strike>Human, we need to talk.</strike>

”Why?” you asked. It was midnight again, and you had been in the middle of yet another outstanding fanfic. Still, you put shifted in bed. Gaster never called you ‘human’ anymore. Why was he now?

<strike>Human, I am not happy about my situation. I wish to possess my old body.</strike>

"Yea, that’s reasonable. What do I have to do to help?” you asked.

<strike>You should not have to help with anything.</strike>

<strike>It is... unfair that I have forced this task upon you. </strike>

<strike>It would be beneficial if I could talk to King Asgore. </strike>

<strike>I have a theory on how to fix my SOUL.</strike>

”Gaster, that’s wonderful news! I can definitely take you to Asgore!” you said, trying to hide the fact that you would prefer to get back to your fanfic than talk to Asgore. He was just so... scary.

<strike>No, you would not. You are afraid.</strike>

<strike>I do not blame you. Monsters can be quite intimidating.</strike>

<strike>No, I would rather have Sans take me.</strike>

<strike>If you were to agree to this, you would be without a phone for a significant amount of time.</strike>

<strike>I apologize, but I do not know exactly how long this will take.</strike>

<strike>And... If you agree, I can not say for certain that we will speak again until after I recover my body.</strike>

There was something ringing. You stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen. Maybe the microwave went off?

It hadn’t. And neither had the fire alarm.

That was when you realized that the ringing was coming from yourself. Your ears were ringing.

You stumbled your way back to bed before speaking. 

“You... You don’t want my help?” 

* * *

If your life with Gaster was strange before, it was even stranger now.

Gaster had always been with you. Your talks had often lasted long into the night.

For weeks after the incident, you stared blankly at your new phone, wondering what you did wrong.

Was it your questions? Did asking him all those things about his life make him hate you?

Or... Was it the fact that you were scared of the other Monsters?

It didn’t matter, you told yourself. He would come back in a proper body and you’d be able to actually hang out then.

Those words felt like lies.

It had gotten better. You found new friends. At first they questioned your habit of texting them at all hours of the day, but eventually you were able to break that habit.

It had been three months since the incident when you had gotten an update text from Sans.

’everythings going fine,’ it said.

’were close to fixing g’s soul’ it said.

You didn’t get another update for two months.

’good news, g has his soul. hes too weak to get out of the house, but hell be fine’ it said.

You felt elated at that. Gaster was ok! 

You had been lounging on your bed, reading yet another fanfic when it happened.

The doorbell rang, and you rushed to put on a pair of pants before answering the door. 

“Hello, what are you...” your voice trailed off as a tall Monster loomed over you. 

He was dressed in a black lab coat and slacks, with a soft cream turtleneck peeking out of the top.

His face was as smooth as a stone polished by a river. Only a pair of eyes, a mouth, and two curious black lines broke the otherwise flawless white skull.

In his pitch black eyes were two pinpricks of silver light...

Just like Sans...

”Gaster?” you asked, voice strangled. You were suddenly hyper aware of how you looked- messy hair, dark bags under your eyes, and your most comfortable (and therefore most grody) jammies.

”Human?” the Monster- Gaster- asked. 

“Why don’t you come inside?”


	2. Light, Lighter, Yet Lighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a chapter from Gaster’s point of view. Thanks for all the kudos and love for this little thing! I’m debating on wether or not I should write a longer fic, so if you would want to see something like that please let me know!

Gaster didn’t so much as ‘come to’ as he was suddenly _there_. 

He couldn’t move, he couldn’t scream, he couldn’t feel. 

The only thing he could do was think. 

He had spent most of his life thinking of grandiose machines and plans, thinking of his brothers, thinking of his friends and colleagues. 

Now, as he lay- no, he couldn’t lay, he had no body. 

Now, as he sat- no, that won’t do either. 

Now, as he existed in this... void, a mere speck of consciousness in an infinite sea of nothing, for the first time in his life, he did not want to think. 

Thinking was too painful. 

It brought back memories- memories of the first Gyftmas in Snowdin, memories of his revolutionary breakthrough in energy conversions, memories of all those he promised to save and ultimately let down thanks to his _stupid impulsive brain why hadn’t he waited if he had waited another day he wouldn’t be here he wouldn’t be suffering he wouldn’t be_

“Bless the author,” a voice echoed in his skull. 

For a spit second, he was filled with hope. Someone was there! a voice! He wasn’t alone anymore!

”Help me,” he tried to say.

”Help me! Oh please, I beg of you! I’ve been trapped for so long! You must help! Anything! I don’t care! Just get me out of here,” he raged into the void.

If he had eyes, he would be sobbing in relief.

If he had hands, he would be reaching for the voice.

If he had even the tiniest lick of magic, the smallest Planck Unit of energy, he would be doing something other than... whatever this is.

“What? What happened? Where’d the story go?” the voice asked, notably higher than earlier. 

Was... Who... What?

”I can’t understand this!” the voice said, and a lightning bolt of realization struck Gaster’s mind. 

He had been speaking in the Super Secret Brother Language Sans has taught him as a child. It was unrealistic to expect whoever or whatever the voice was to know the language. 

“Help me,” Gaster tried, this time speaking in the common Monster tongue. 

“What the actual fuck,” was the voice’s reply. 

“I am sorry,” Gaster said, clamping down on his excitement, “This must be very shocking for you.”

”Who is this?” the voice asked, soft and quiet. For a brief moment, that voice was Gaster’s favorite thing in the whole wide world. 

“You may call me Dr. Gaster.”

* * *

After that fateful night, Gaster has grown rather attached to the voice. He has quickly figured out that he was speaking with a Human, the barrier was broken, and Monsters had finally received their citizenships. 

He never once brought up the topic of the void. He was... acting rather selfish and conducted an experiment. 

How long could his Human friend go without their curiosity eating them alive?

A month has apparently passed in the other world, and they still had yet to ask. 

Interesting.

Very interesting.

When the Human’s voice resonated within his mind once again, he nearly jumped out of his bones.

Or, at least he would have, if he had his old body.

“Gaster?” they asked, sounding so worried that they might explode.

”Yes?” he replied. Were they finally going to ask him about the void?

“Can you tell me how you got... Wherever you are?” they asked.

He chuckled, glad that they finally asked the question that must have been on their mind since he had first contacted them.

”Uuh, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to!” the Human said quickly. 

“It is quite alright,” Gaster said, “I was wondering when you were going to ask.”

“Are you making fun of me?” the Human said, their voice chock-full of playful suspicion. 

“Perhaps,” Gaster snorted, “You have been unusually silent about the topic.”

If he had a stomach, it would be twisting and turning with dread. 

“I thought you would talk to me about it eventually.”

“...”

”You were running an experiment?” 

“Yes,” Gaster said. He felt... 

No, he couldn’t feel. He had no body.

Metaphors are hard when you’re just a floating consciousness.

“Really, what happened? I can’t read your mind, dude. You’re gonna have to tell me,” the voice said, so painfully _kind _and _understanding _that he could barely take it. 

“I, in your crude wording, royally fucked up,” Gaster said, surprising himself. 

He could only exist in a somewhat shocked, somewhat angry, somewhat exhausted and emotional state as he poured out everything he couldn’t say to Sans and Papyrus. 

He explained his former position. 

He explained DETERMINATION. 

He even explained...

He even explained...

If he had eyes, he would be crying them out in shame and fear. 

“Oh, no, Gaster,” the Human said. He could practically sense the pity and heartbreak in their voice. 

“It’s going to be ok, I promise,” they said. 

“It is highly illogical to make a promise you cannot keep,” he pointed out. 

“I’ll make it a thousand million times if you want me to,” they said, “I think it would be best if we both got some rest. Would that be ok with you?”

* * *

After that incident, Gaster told them everything. 

He answered all of their questions, even the ones with painfully obvious answers.

He told them his funnier work stories, like the time he blew up some stuff to entertain on of his coworker’s kids on Bring Your Child to Work Day. 

He even told them about Sans and Papyrus. 

“Their names are Sans and Papyrus,” he had said. 

“Who?” they had asked. 

“They’re my brothers.”

”You have brothers?” 

“Yes. I am not sure what happened to them in my absence, but...” Gaster trailed off, “I hope they are well.”

”Well, tell me what they look like, so if I run into them I can tell them that you still love them!”

* * *

Gaster saw- no, heard- his brothers sooner than he expected. 

His Human has taken him to a grocery store. He had questioned his usefulness regarding the trip, but the Human had insisted. 

“I’m so used to talking to you 24/7,” they had said, “I’m scared I would talk to myself and seem like a crazy person!”

He had questioned that statement as well, and the two of you were in the middle of a deep discussion on Human psychology when it happened. They were in the middle of a long discussion about lobotomies when you were suddenly cut off.

“HUMAN! I APPRECIATE YOUR TASTE IN PASTA BUT I MUST GRAB SOME SPAGHETTI!” 

The voice- _Papyrus-_ sounded like someone shouting at him from far off- slightly muffled by the distance but still distinctly Papyrus. 

“What happened? Are you ok?” Gaster asked, not really believing what he was hearing. 

“Did I hear Papyrus?” he asked weakly. 

The voices didn’t reply. He could hear his Human talking, and once again, he heard Papyrus’s distinctive voice. 

“Tell him that I’m ok! And that I’ll teach him how to tie his shoes!” Gaster trailed off, “I never fulfilled that promise...”

“Tell him that I miss him! Tell him not to kill his brother or burn down the house!” If Gaster had hands, he would be wringing them worriedly. 

“hey kid,” a new voice said, low and deadly. Sans had not liked how Gaster’s Human has reacted to Papyrus. That much was obvious. 

“Is that Sans?” Gaster asked, a hint of a smile (if he could even smile in the Void. He was really getting tired of being unable to use a lot of metaphors.) in his voice, “Is he pissed at you?”

”He probably is. He would definitely be pissed at you,” Gaster added. 

“Tell him...” Oh god, there was so much he wanted to say to his older brother. 

“Tell him I’m sorry. Tell him I’m alive,” he said, wondering exactly how much truth lay in his statements, “Tell him there was nothing he could do to stop it, so don’t blame himself.”

He hesitated for a second, wondering if he was asking too much of them. They were a Human, they had no reason to help him out as much as they had. 

He would have taken a deep breath if he could. He can be a little bit selfish every once in a while. 

“Tell then I love them,” he whispered. 

“Don’t worry dude, I will!” his Human’s voice shocked him out of his downward spiral of thoughts. For yet another time, he felt a ferocious blaze of affection for the Human and their voice. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

He meant it.

Thank you, Human, for everything.

* * *

After reuniting with his brothers, Gaster realized exactly how detrimental his situation was. He couldn’t talk to his brothers in private and confide in them without you around. He couldn’t readily talk to Alphys and work on a way to get him out of the void, thanks to your irrational fear. 

He couldn’t get his body back without causing you pain in some way, shape, or form. 

In the meantime, while he speculated on what exactly he’d have to do to get his body back, he acted normal. If you found out his plan before it could be put into effect, there was a slim chance you would ruin it all. 

After nearly a month of souring his brain for ideas, he finally felt ready. 

“Human, we need to talk.” Gaster said, preemptively distancing his emotions from the conversation. 

“Why?” they asked. 

“Human, I am not happy about my situation. I wish to possess my old body,” he said.

”Yea, that’s reasonable,” they said, “What do I have to do to help?”

”You should not have to help with anything. It is...” He would have taken a deep breath if he had lungs, “Unfair that I have forced this task upon you.”

”It would be beneficial if I could talk to King Asgore. I have a theory on how to fix my SOUL.”

They gasped happily. 

“Gaster, that’s wonderful news! I can definitely take you to Asgore!” They said, unsuccessfully hiding the hesitation in their voice. 

“No, you are not,” Gaster pointed out, “You are afraid. I do not blame you. Monsters can be quite intimidating.”

”No, I would rather have Sans take me,” Gaster said, “If you were to agree with this, you would be without a phone for a significant amount of time. I apologize, but I do not know exactly how long this will take.”

”And... If you agree, I can not say for certain that we will speak again until after I recover my body.”

They didn’t reply. Was he too harsh? Did they hate him now? Were they ok?

When they finally answered, their voice was small and shaky.

”You... You don’t want my help?”

* * *

If Gaster’s ‘life’ in the Void was strange before, it was even stranger now.

The Human had become his whole world- how could they not be when they were his only connection to the outside?

He was so used to talking to them almost all the time. It had helped- it had kept away the bad thoughts.

Now, he had more time to think than he was comfortable with. 

Sans and Papyrus spoke to him often, but even they had duties they had to attend to.

Toriel and the Ambassador spoke with him often as well, but... He could not let himself speak so openly with the former Queen and the Human child that saved them all.

He felt more alone than ever.

He threw himself into his problem even more. He lived it, breathed it- no, he still had no body.

Damn it.

He had finally made a breakthrough after a few months of nothing but work.

The night he was rescued was a haze of shock, fear, and relief.

He was little more than a vaguely skeleton-shaped glob of ooze at the start. He stayed in the bathtub, eating monster candy and accompanied by his beloved brothers.

”Sans?” he asked one day, “Can you tell my Hu- the Human what happened?”

”you sure you want me to bro? it was kinda gross,” he said.

”Just... tell them I’m ok, please,” he sighed, tension melting from his shoulders as his oozing slime body sunk farther into the tub.

Yes, the ability to talk about body parts again was a relief. Finally.

After that, he threw himself into magical food in an attempt to heal faster.

In the next few weeks, his bones reformed and he was back to his proper Monster self.

He had even bought himself a new lab coat and turtleneck for the occasion.

He approached his Human’s house on a lovely sunny day. He stood at the door, debating on wether knocking or ringing the doorbell was better.

”Just pick one,” he hissed at himself and stabbed a finger into the doorbell.

He stood there for what seemed like eternity, picking at his sleeves and adjusting his collar when they finally answered the door.

”Hello, what are you...” they said, trailing off as they realized exactly who he was. 

His Human was almost exactly how he imagined them- Disheveled hair, oversized baggy shirt and fuzzy pajama pants, and beautiful eyes.

He was suddenly aware of how he looked- an ‘edgy’ (according to Papyrus, at least) black lab coat, plain black slacks, and a ridiculous looking cream colored turtleneck. 

“Gaster?” they asked. 

He had missed that voice. 

“Human?” he asked, hesitating slightly. Did they hate him? 

“Why don’t you come inside?”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy,,, this was an idea I had at midnight...
> 
> it was supposed to stop after the reader asked Gaster the first question...
> 
> I didn’t mean for it to be so long! thanks for sticking all the way to the end!
> 
> this was pretty self indulgent and mostly fueled by my own headcannon of Gaster using the DT extractor on himself. thanks for reading!


End file.
